


The Music of their lives

by CastielsAwkwardBoner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Musical
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6178267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsAwkwardBoner/pseuds/CastielsAwkwardBoner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our lives has their own soundtrack, we choose it and sometimes it choses us too but, what happens if you take a look in other people's live and soundtrack? Find out what playlist is playing in Dean and Cas' lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a musical fanficiton, the name of the song is the name of the title. I highly recommend you to listen to it while you're reading this. There might be a Spotify Playlist around the second week of March 2016 if you want to.

**Episode I: Norwegian Wood**

 

Hunting life was at its finest for the Free Will Team, traveling across the country, shooting at things and saving life. Exciting, isn’t it? It may be like that for a regular human being but for a former angel it was not really the best to keep himself entertained. Everyday they hear in a low volume some classic rock and just rock.

 

Music was so new for Castiel every song was a heavenly experience for him, so sweet the lyrics of some of them, the mixture of the instruments, the way the singers caressed every word of the songs were absolutely delicious in the ex-angel’s ears.

 

One night, Cas wasn’t able to sleep so he to slipped into the car and put a Dean’s cassette. It was a specific cassette he fell in love with while they were traveling around Pennsylvania.

 

_“Dean?” he asked at the middle of a song, some oddly pleasing Indian styled music was being played._

_“What’s up, Cas? Need something?”, answered the oldest of the Winchester brothers._

_“Not at all but, I’d like to know the name of the musicians that are playing this particular song”, Castiel was pleased. He felt something deep inside him, something calming and sweet._

_“Oh, they’re the Beatles. My mom used to sing them to us instead of a lullaby. Technically my lullaby was ‘Hey, Jude’ but that’s from another cassette. This one’s ‘Rubber Soul’, so, you like it?”, Dean stared at him thru the rearview mirror_

_“Yes, I do, actually. Is very pleasing”_

_“Well, they’re the Beatles”_

_And so the road went on, with the Winchester in the front seat talking about a vampires’ case and how they will trap them, while Castiel was enjoying the music and all sort of feelings they make him have deep inside._

He was inside the car, was almost midnight and the brothers were so asleep they appeared to be dead. Looking around with a lantern, he tried to find that little cassette. He found the one he was looking for. In a box. With other Beatles’ cassettes.

Excited because of what he discovered, he took his sweet time to study every cassette and the songs in them. The titles were bright, and seemed happy.

_Here comes the sun? Eight days a week? But the week only has seven…_ he kept thinking. Some of them had weird names.

 

Suddenly one cassette pop out. It had a name. His favorite name of all. _Dean’s favorites_. He wondered a little bit before playing it but he did.

 

_Hey Jude, don’t make it bad_

_Take a sad song and make it better_

_Remember to let it into your heart_

_Then you can start_

_To make it better_

 

Cas was lying on Baby’s front seat with his eyes shut, listening to that beautiful song. He was so focused trying to catch every word, every detail he didn’t heard the steps coming to him.

 

“Y’know. My mom used to sing that exactly song to me. It’s called _Hey Jude_. It was her favorite song of all”

 

It was Dean. He was reclined over Baby’s door, above Cas and he could barely see his face but he was pretty sure Dean had a sad smile on his face.

 

“Hello, Dean. What are you doing here? I thought you were sleeping” Castiel asked in his raspy voice while he sat straight again.

“Well, you just can’t sleep when someone’s is right outside your window playing your mom’s favorite song loudly”, Dean answered. “I brought you a beer”

 

Cas accepted the drink and both sat on Baby’s hood, under the starry night with the Beatles playing in the background and their bodies close to each other in the middle of the cold night.

 

The music changed. It was Cas’ song.

 

“What’s that song about?” Castiel wondered out loud.

“Well, is about a guy who… Are you sure you wanna know, Cas? I mean, is a cool song and so but, he went nuts and burnt the chick’s house. Is a cool song ‘till you know the guy was nuts” replied the hunter with a smirking on his face.

 

The angel gazed at the man next to him frowning while he was sipping his beer. What’s going on with the human race? Some of them were total geniuses and some others were… Just crazy. But this one was half way between both of those.

He barely could see him, the moon was facing them and it wasn’t totally full. The soft white light was hitting his brown bottle and his face. He was simply incredibly gorgeous. Manly but delicate… Was that normal? –he thought- Many of the regular people on the ground were just ok and he was a-ok.

 

Dean felt Cas’ heavy looking and turn to face him, feeling between harassed and flattered.

“Do I have monkeys on my face, Cas?” he said bluffly

“My apologies, Dean”

 

The atmosphere went a little heavier so they just looked away and stared at the moon. The music was still playing. Something was coming, they both knew it but weren’t ready to put it into words yet…


	2. Bundle of Joy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music, as always, has been our companion through time and space. I recommend, for this episode, to listen to "Bundle of Joy", by Michael Giacchino, song originally composed for Disney's movie "Inside Out".

**Bundle Of Joy**

 

 

Early morning was something always fascinating for the angels on Earth because every dawn was unique and brilliant in every single way of the world.

It was a shame the hairless funny apes never had time to open their windows and give an eye to their Father’s creation. They could see him there, in the changing color of the sky, turning the dark blue for an iridescent bright warm color. Even if he’s not totally there, his spirit still around, He created the most beautiful place for them and they don’t even bat an eye.

At least is what some of them thought.

One of this beautiful mornings, on the north American land a couple were peacefully dreaming in their bed. It might sound just like a regular human couple but no, one of them is something that came from above the Earth. Literally. He is an angel of the Lord, named Castiel by a father he has never met.

Outside the windows of their bedroom the sun is rising in the sky, bright and warm, covering Bobby’s house with its soft sweet hug.

Let’s go back to the couple. Like I said before, one of them is an angel. A fallen one but with his grace still on him. Lucky bastard, if you ask for my opinion.

When an angel manages to sleep he sometimes loses the control over his vessel and body, letting his wings spread as long as they are. Our wings are the double size of our height and are beautiful. And we actually can sleep. No need to but still we sometimes do. Is fun all that dreaming stuff.

Never mind. So this particular angel, Castiel, had black wings. One of the most beautiful pair of wings in Heaven, gotta say that. Always soft and shiny, huge feathery things. He, that night, was able to sleep next to his pet. He calls the elder of the Winchester as ‘boyfriend’ or something like that. We assume Dean already knows about Castiel’s devoted and passionate love for him which is, for us, an old common knowledge because the little sweet Cassie was an open book in Radio Angel.

If I start wandering around just let me know, I’m sorry. Is just that talking with a creature from the Earth is something extremely curious for me. Don’t misunderstand me, I find it extremely nice but still, curious.

Whatever. So, this morning, my brother’s wings were spread all across the room, but they weren’t covering Dean. And as the sun was climbing up to the highest of the sky his light was also starting to go up to the couple’s bed until it headshot the sleeping Winchester. Right into his eyes. And he groaned.  
I gotta say it was part my work. It was hilarious watching those two sleep together and I managed to make the sun hit Dean right into the eyes.

As soon as he groaned, Castiel moved to cuddle with him, still asleep. But Dean moved too much.

-Dean, is everything alright? Are you comfortable with me sleeping with you right now?  
-Yeah… Is just that son of a bitch sun don’t let me keep sleeping and I’m too frigging tired to get up… Cas?  
-Yes, Dean?  
-Your wings. They’re showing…

Dean gazed at them, fascinated of the light show they were giving. Cas was moving a little bit his wings, and like they were so black and shiny as mirrors, the sun was being reflected into a million of spots, in the softest of the ways. Even the ceiling had light spots, dancing around in circles and odd figures.

They’ve slept together before but Castiel had never ever let him see his wings afraid Dean would think they were repulsive. A monstrosity. But that morning he was caught with his guard down, his wings were totally spread.

Castiel, ashamed of that, he started hiding his wings again.

-Wait, no. I like them –said Dean with urgency

Castiel stared at him, happy but cautious as Dean grabbed him from the shoulders and dragging him closer so he could hug him tight in his chest. In a moment of sweetness and passion, Cas jump on Dean and started kissing him, wrapping them into a soft cloud of black feathers and darkness.

The sun was climbing every minute up and up in the sky meanwhile a couple of crazy creatures were hiding in a pair of wings, blocking the sunlight from their own private paradise.


	3. And there He was

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This episode goes with the song: And there she was by the Solids featuring John Swihart, heard in the last season of How I Met Your Mother. 
> 
> Check it here:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7aEsLmxTscA

**Episode 3: And There He Was**

 

-DEAN? DEAN, HURRY UP, THE PRIEST IS ALREADY HERE –shouted Sam from downstairs, hoping his brother had already suited up.

 

It was the day, the Big Great Grand Day as Castiel said the day before. Everybody were exciting and they all were already there. Kevin and his mom; Charlie with her lilac long dress came along with her girlfriend, a tanned fairy she met before; Bobby and Ellen; Gabriel and Balthazar; Crowley and even Meg. John and Mary were also there, not physically but Sam knew they were always by their side, in their hearts. Lisa and Ben; Benny and Jo; Rufus, Jody and Chuck. Everyone.

 

Dean came out of his room wearing a formal deep grey suit. He was ready, most ready than he ever was before for almost anything.

 

-So? How do I look? –he mouthed happily turning around so Sam could check his suit. He could tell his brother was nervous, it was a big step and Cas wasn’t even human. Was that legal back in Heaven? Probably not but none of them give a flying crap about that anymore, things were too fucked up to care about anything at that moment.

 

Sam glazed at his brother with a big shiny smile.

 

-You look great, now, move. He’s already there –said Sammy while pulling out a small flower bouquet. It was made by some long, bell-shaped flowers with a sweet and fresh scent that was everywhere.

 

They were in the hall, trying to put the bouquet in Dean’s suit when Charlie’s head popped in the door, asking them to hurry up because they were all there already, waiting.

 

All took their places. The priest was waiting below a flowery arch at the end of the walk, at the backyard in the house they were born back in Lawrence.  Ivory chairs were at both sides and most of them appeared to be empty. Just nine were taken by Crowley, Lisa, Ben, Charlie, the fairy, Kevin, Linda and Chuck. But still all of them were there, they knew it.

 

Dean was really nervous. It seem al perfect, the warm sunlight from the twilight gave everything it touched a golden color, making it look like taken from a fantasy. Was it real? Has he still alive? Metatron had just emptied the Heaven, Sam had an sleeping angel inside him without noticing it, they’ve just rescued Linda and were in a lull with Crowley so they could celebrate this. They even invited the King of Hell and his _puppy_. This seemed too fragile to Dean. Like in a moment everything was going to break, to fall drown the stairs and smash against the hard wall of Reality. Suddenly he shivered, it was not time to think that way. The world and the war were giving them a little piece of Heaven, a truce to be happy for a moment.

 

Sam appeared again.

 

And there he was. Castiel, in his whole angelic presence.  

 

Dean stared at his husband-to-be. His white suit, the lily on his suit lapel; his messy hair moving softly with the wind and suddenly, his eyes. He has never seen them that bright, so blue.

 

He knew the word _blue_ was the last one to appear in every civilization because it was the last color to be seen. He bet it was created when Castiel came down by the very first time on Earth. He has seen the blue before, it was just _blue_ , but this time, this very first and last time, that word took a new meaning. _Blue, like Cas’ eyes_.

 

Something old, Cas himself. Something new, their wedding bands. Something borrowed, the place the ceremony was officiated. Something blue, Cas’ eyes.

 

Nothing could go wrong at the moment. Every little detail was perfect. They were all there.

 

Castiel walked down until he reached Dean, below the arch, in front of their beloved family, with the priest.

 

And there they were. Become one in God’s eyes.

 

Everything were perfect that day. The smell of the recent cut grass, the petrichor mixed with the smell of the flowers. Cas and Dean’s lotion. The smell of the food, the laughs of the family and even the empty chairs were taken. The kiss after the vows. The music. Nothing could go wrong that day. And nothing did.

 

And there he was. There they were. Together for the rest of the eternity, in good time and in bad, in sickness and in health, they loved each other beyond Death.


End file.
